The present invention relates to methods of combustion of hydrocarbon fuels, such as gaseous, liquid and solid fuels.
Fuel combustion is widely utilized for industrial and residential purposes. Existing methods of fuel combustion cause environmental problems, such as atmospheric global warming or "greehouse effect", and pollution with some hazardous oxides produced during combustion. In addition, since both air and fuel contain nitrogen, they are both sources of nitrogen oxides formation. In particular, air and fuel involved in the combustion process will unavoidably form strong pollutants such nitric oxide NO and Nitrogen dioxide NO.sub.2 which are customarily denoted together as NO.sub.x.